supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Honchkrow
|gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |evolves_from = Murkrow }} Honchkrow (Greek: -ονχκροω) is a dual Dark/Flying type Pokemon introduced in Generation IV. Honchkrow evolves from Murkrow when exposed to a Dusk Stone. History Honchkrow was the much better option for หน้ากากอีกาดำ in the first season of The Mask Singer, rather than Surachai Wongbuakao or Pee Saderd; happened days after James Hinchcliffe lost to Laurie Hernandez in the season 23 DWTS finals. Both of them would go on the show in season 3. It felt that mask was mostly for Ghost or Dark type Pokemon. In season 2, as the White Crow mask, Honchkrow lost in the Group finals to Peerapat Thanewong, which would then finish 2nd to Lydia Sarunrat. In season 3, Honchkrow finished 4th. Honchkrow qualified for I Can See Your Voice Thailand, in EP.131, on August 22, 2018 (Abomasnow/Jirayu La-ongmanee), replacing the injured Robert Wickens from Team Unseeded. Honchkrow went to Abomasnow's Team Seeded side and won over Flygon's Team Unseeded. Despite being in the Iron Crow mask, Honchkrow was invited by Abomasnow for the Jungle War Group finals with the eliminated Team Seeded guys. Honchkrow qualified for the Champ vs. Champ finale in The Mask Project A. Only Honchkrow, Pee Saderd and Jirayu La-ongmanee correctly predicted the Iron Crow advancing from the semifinals of Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox, while the others expect the three voted for the Wild Rabbit. Honchkrow finished 3rd, their best since 2nd in The Amazing Race 30. However, it led to the elimination of Honchkrow, since Jirakorn Sompithak was revealed to be the singer. After their 3rd place in The Mask Project A, Honchkrow and Greece were announced as a qualifier for the seeds for the 2018 Robert Wickens Paralyzed Cup. Honchkrow drew Jirayu La-ongmanee's section, which had never happened before; despite having much better results than him in The Mask Singer. As a result, Honchkrow got him in the third round, which is their first meeting. However, the Greek lost in the third round in straight sets to the Korean. Honchkrow's draw for the 2018 SKUSA Supernationals was horrific, as it contained five The Mask Singer contestants in a section of death. Honchkrow lost in the third round by 15 and a half seconds, and was not able to grab any ground on the South Korean no.5 seed. Honchkrow finished 2nd in The Amazing Race 30, and was Honchkrow's third major final, after The Mask Singer (Thai season 1) and The Mask Singer (Thai season 3). Honchkrow finished 2nd in the race; and upset the odds, and the IndyCar duo of Pee Saderd, Volcarona, Metagross and Dragonite; and Mamoswine that season. In The Mask Line Thai, Honchkrow chose the Benjarong mask to sing with Abomasnow and the IndyCar Series. This is due to Honchkrow's previous Crow mask successes, where one of the masks made at least the Group finals in all four of their appearances. Despite Honchkrow looking like a Raven, Honchkrow moved to Abomasnow's Bee Mask for the American version, The Masked Singer; despite the Bee Mask being in Thai season 4 and Honchkrow not qualifying due to no Crow mask that season. However, Honchkrow didn't qualify Greece for the Mask Line Thai finals. As a result of Honchkrow's failure, it was the first pre-Champ vs. Champ exit for the Greek since The Mask Singer season 2. At the 2018 Swiss Open, Honchkrow lost to Pee Saderd in his first meeting against the Russian; while in doubles, Honchkrow reunited from The Mask Singer season 1 and The Mask Project A, partnering with Jirakorn Sompithak. Honchkrow participated in The Masked Singer with Abomasnow in the Bee Mask. With the Greek finishing inside the top three, this is Honchkrow's best Mask Singer result since The Mask Project A, and the Greek's fifth Mask Singer final in six appearances. Representing Greece, Honchkrow finished 3rd. In The Mask Thai Literature, Honchkrow was in Group Mai Chattawa with Abomasnow, and picked the Nang Phanthurat mask. Honchkrow was eliminated in the group finals by Earn Surattikarn and the Manimekhala mask. In The Mask Thai Zodiac, Honchkrow was eliminated in round 1 for the first time in their Mask Singer career. Honchkrow was under the Virgo mask. This was also the first time since The Mask Line Thai that Honchkrow failed to qualify for the Group Finals. For the 2020 IndyCar Series season, Honchkrow replaced James Hinchcliffe for a full-time seat after the Canadian failed to earn full-time status due to funding issues. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Flying type Pokemon Category:Dark type Pokemon Category:The Unlikely Hero of IndyCar B